1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to data visualization and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to systems and methods for data visualization.
2. History Of Related Art
Distributed computing systems that use processing units to work on parts of large-scale computing problems are increasingly common. The amounts of data that are produced by them are also growing in scale, thereby making standard data and information visualization capabilities work inefficiently or not at all when confronted with the scale of the data results.
Approaches for visualizing geospatial relationships and trees have been developed based on the idea of so-called semantic zooming, where a type and form of a visual representation changes depending on an amount of information and/or a granularity of a viewing window. For semantic zooming to work effectively, a user interface must retrieve appropriate data from a remote server incrementally depending on a scale or resolution of the visual representation. This is dependent upon the data being available at multiple scales of resolution, which is not always the case.
Moreover, as the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.